In a Lifetime
by TaraAnyaKate
Summary: Chapter 9 is up...Thigns happen lol
1. Default Chapter

"God I love Danish day." Lorelai Gilmore smiled as she pranced down the street. Rory chuckled at her.  
"Danishs to make the day seem better." She said.  
"You are my daughter after all." Lorelai smiled walking into Luke's. Rory skipped her way to their normal spot. "Luke, two cherry danishes." She said to Luke who was talking to a young woman, "Luke, Danishes....Luke?"  
"In a second Lorelai." Luke said handing the woman a slip of paper. "I'll see you tonight."  
"I'll be looking forward to it." She smiled walking out of the establishment. Lorelai stared at Luke.  
"Who was that?"  
"A woman." He said pouring the Gilmore girls their usual coffee.  
"What was on that slip of paper that you gave her? Directions to bunt cake or maybe directions out of Stars Hallow?" Lorelai asked.  
"ah...no." Luke took out two Danishes and put them on plates.  
"Was it your number because she said she was looking forward to tonight? Did she mean you have a date tonight or that she was really looking forward to going to bed tonight...by herself?" Lorelai asked.  
"Her name is Connie Smith. She is a costume designer. Miss Patty hired her to design her new outfits for the girls and yes we have a date tonight." Luke said. Lorelai frowned slightly.  
"Yeah well....What kind of name is Connie Smith?"  
"What kind of Lorelai Gilmore?" Luke asked.  
"Danish." She said. Luke handed her her order and Lorelai walked back to her daughter, "Luke has a date tonight."  
"Well, good for him." Rory smiled getting her Danish.  
"Good for him? No its not good Rory." Lorelai said sipping her coffee, "They go out on this date tonight, then they go out on more, then dating Connie turns into a serious relationship, then Luke proposes, they get married, and have kids. Luke sells the shop and they move to new York City. This shop turns into a Starbucks with rude waiters."  
"Her name is Connie?" Rory wrinkled her nose.  
"Rory, this is serious." Lorelai said.  
"I don't see how, Mom." Rory said, "Luke needs to get out in my opinion." Lorelai glanced back at Luke. He was yelling at a customer.  
"Maybe you're right." She said.  
"I am." Rory smiled as Lorelai stood up.  
"Don't be late for school." She said getting her purse.  
"Wait...Where are you going?" Rory asked.   
"I haven't said hi to Miss Patty in a long time." She said rushing out of the diner. Rory sighed softly.  
"Lorelai Gilmore strikes again. Watch out Stars Hallow."  
  
* * *  
  
"And one and two." Miss patty smiled as her girls danced before her. Lorelai walked in. "Lorelai Gilmore! hello!"  
"morning, miss Patty." Lorelai glanced at the girls.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Cant I come see you and inquire how my great friend is doing?" She asked. Miss Patty raised her eyebrow.  
"What do you want?"  
"What do I want? I want to know how....I want to know about Connie smith." Lorelai sighed admitting defeat.  
"My costume designer?" Miss Patty asked.  
"Yes...Her." Lorelai said.  
"Well, Shes wonderful. Shes from Boston and has worked on a lot of costumes on Broadway shows. We are really lucky you have her here in Stars hallow."   
"Shes wonderful?" Lorelai asked, "Shes not a mass murderer or the Boston Strangler?"  
"Heavens no!" miss Patty laughed.  
"Well...Good." Lorelai sighed.  
"Why are you asking?" She asked.  
'Oh no reason. bye Miss Patty." Lorelai ran out so she wouldn't be late.  
  
Rory stood up, slinging her backpack over her shoulder, and stepped off of the bus. Her face brightened when she saw her boyfriend, Dean.  
"Hey!" She smiled standing on her tip toes to kiss him.  
"Hey.' He smiled pressing his lips gently to hers.  
"Stars Hollow is still standing. I'm glad.' She smiled looking around. Dean cocked his eyebrow.  
"What?"  
"Oh...Mom was on her rants today." Lorelai said walking towards Luke's.  
"about what?"  
"Luke has a date tonight." Rory said. Dean nodded his head opening the diner's door. Rory skipped her way to the stool. "Hey Jesse, Can we get two cups of coffee?"  
"Sure." Jesse smiled softly at the blue eyed brunette.  
"Thanks.' She smiled at him. Dean sat next to her. "Where's Luke?"  
"He's actually in the shower." Jesse said handing them their drinks. Rory chuckled slightly.  
"Okay." She looked at Dean. he was giving Jesse a look, "So How was your day?"  
"Small talk Rory?" Dean smiled.  
"It wasn't very small. I said a five word sentence. Small talk is more what Luke says. One word sentences." Rory said. Dean chuckled.  
"Right. I forgot I was talking to the littlest Lorelai."  
"I am not little." Rory smiled.  
"Corrected once again." Dean kissed her forehead. Jesse sighed slightly and tended to a customer.  
  
* * *  
  
Lorelai slid on her tight red shirt. She bit her lip looking at herself in the mirror and sighed. She quickly ran a brush through her hair.  
"That'll have to do." She spritzed perfume on herself and walked downstairs. "Rory, I'm going out." She said grabbing her purse off of the kitchen table. Rory looked up.  
"Wow, mom, got a hot date?" Rory laughed.  
"What? no. I'm just going out....for coffee." Lorelai said. Rory narrowed her eyes.  
"Mom, no you're not going." She said.  
"You're denying me coffee?" Lorelai asked.  
"I'm denying you to go break up Luke's date." Lorelai gasped.  
"Lorelai Gilmore! How dare you accuse me of such things.' She looked around the kitchen nervously, "Don't wait up for me."  
"but mom." Rory said.  
"I don't have time to talk about my butt." Lorelai rushing out of the Gilmore house. Rory groaned loudly.  
"This can't be good."  
  
* * *  
  
Luke smiled softly at Connie. She was heavily flirting with him and he loved it. it had been awhile since a woman had flirted with him.  
"So you really like Stars Hollow?" Connie asked.  
"I love it." he said.  
"From what I've seen I love it too." She smiled playing with her drink.  
"Oh yeah?" Luke smiled at her.  
"Yeah." She said, "So, you live above the diner?"  
"Why yes I do." Luke said.  
"I wonder what it looks like." A loud groaned came from the table next to him. Luke glanced over. The person covered their face with a menu.  
"It looks like a one room apartment. my nephew lives there with me." Luke said.  
"Oh." she nodded, "I'm staying at the inn."  
"I've never really been in one of those rooms." Luke said. The table next to him groaned louder. Luke stared at it. "Do you have a problem?" There was silence. "You've been looking at that menu since we've been here." Luke reached over and grabbed the menu, "Lorelai."  
"Ah....Hi." She smiled. Luke narrowed his eyes.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Grilled mahe-mahe?" She said. Connie glanced at Lorelai.  
"Who is this Luke?" She asked.  
"Lorelai Gilmore." Luke sighed. "Shes a customer...a Regular customer. What are you doing here??"  
"I....I..." Lorelai bit her lip, "I should just go."   
"Yeah. maybe you should." Luke said. Lorelai's face dropped. She immediately grabbed her purse, stood up, and left. Luke groaned. "I'll be right back."  
  
"God, Lorelai, you can be so stupid." Lorelai shook her head rummaging in her purse as she rushed through parking lot. "What the hell were you thinking/"  
"Lorelai! Wait!" Luke ran after her.  
"Go back to your date, Luke." She said trying to unlock her car door.  
"Why are you here?" He asked. She turned to him. God he looked so good. He wasn't wearing plaid nor a baseball hat. his beard was combed. His hair was slicked back. He looked nice. She could hear the words in her head. They were on the tip of her tongue. "What Lorelai?"  
"I....I....I..." she looked into his blue eyes, "I love you." Luke stared at her.  
"You tell me this during my date with Connie?" He said.  
"I've been wanting to tell you for years...I just couldn't." Lorelai said almost in tears.  
"Why Lorelai? why couldn't you?" Luke asked.  
"I was afraid, scare, terrified...I...I still am." Lorelai said. Luke took all of this in. "Do you Luke? Do you still love me?"  
"You just broke up with max." Luke said.  
"Max means nothing to me." Lorelai said, "You mean everything to me. Say something."  
"Oh Lorelai..." He whispered. Luke slipped his hand around her neck and pulled Lorelai into a kiss. It took her off guard but she didn't pull away. His lips upon hers felt marvelous. Heat radiated between them. Lorelai opened her mouth slightly allowing Luke to slid his tongue in. Her whole body shivered and a soft moan emanated from her lips. Lorelai Slid her arm around his neck pulling her body close to his. her tongue slid against his, caressing it slowly. This was more amazing than she had imagined. Soon, Luke slowly pulled his lips away from hers. he rested his forehead against hers, "God Lorelai, I love you." She smiled softly.  
"I'll still get my danishs on Wensday right?" she whispered. Luke chuckled.  
"Danishs and much more." he bit his lip. Lorelai smiled at him with a smile. 


	2. Admitting

November 30, 2001  
  
It was weird. They had kissed. her and Luke Danes had exchanged Saliva. Just the thought of it had made Lorelai blush. As much as she didn't want to admit it. The kiss had changed everything. Everytime she walked into the diner, luke looked at her all starry eyed. It made Lorelai's heart skip a beat. No one had ever looked at he rlike that really.  
  
Lorelai wasn't sure where they stood though. Where they boyfriend girlfirend or two friends who sneak into the back storage room to steal a few kisses? They had both agreed to not tell Rory yet. Luke cared very deeply for Rory and Lorelai, obviously, did as well. It was killing Lorelai though. She rarely kept secrets from her daughter and this one was a big one. Lorelai was happy and Rory should know why. There were other people who should know why but Lorelai just couldnt tell them...  
  
"Food! Food! Food!" rory chanted walking up the pathway to Emily and Richard's house.  
  
"A little hungry there, Rory?" Lorelai chuckled.  
  
"Of course I am." She smiled ringing the doorbell. Soon a maid opened the door and led them into the dinning room where Emily and Richard were already sitting.  
  
"Nice of you to join us Lorelai." Emily said.  
  
"Hello, mother. Thank you yes this is a new top." Lorelai rolled her eyes sitting down at the table. Emily peirced her lips and looked at Rory.  
  
"So...Dinner." Rory smiled.  
  
"Yes dinner. You two almost missed it." Emily said.  
  
"Yeah Sorry." Rory said, "Mom needed to make a stop at Lukes. it was a coffee emergancy."  
  
"Luke's? That Scruffy dirty diner?" Emily asked. Rory nodded, "We have coffee here."  
  
"I know." lorelai said putitng her napkin on her lap.  
  
"So why on earth would you go there?"  
  
"because I wanted to." Lorelai said. Emily shookher head.  
  
"I dont see how you can eat in one of those places. Its so....urban.' Emily said. Lorelai stiffled a laugh.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with luke's diner. its a fine establishment. I have practicly raised Rory there." Lorelai said. Rory nodded.  
  
"It's true."  
  
"And that makes my skin crawl." Emily said. Lorelai sighed heavily.  
  
"We'r enot even here for ten minutes and we start fighting." she said.  
  
"We're not fighting." emily said, "We're disagreeing on where you spend your time."  
  
"Why do you hate Luke so much? you've like never met him." Lorelai asked.  
  
"I have met him and i don;t like him nor do i like his establishment and whoever speands every waking moment there needs a life." Emily said. Lorelai stared at her mother.  
  
"Luke and I...We're dating." Lorelai said. Rory's head snapped around.  
  
"What??" Emily and Rory both cried.  
  
"For a week now...Luke and I have been dating." Lorelai said holding her head up high, "I love him and he loves me."  
  
"You don';t know the meaning of love." Emily said. Richard mumbled something form behind his newspaper. Lorelai narrowed her eyes and stood up.  
  
"Rory we're leaving."  
  
"But...Food." Rory frowned.  
  
"We're leaving now, Rory." Lorelai said walking out of the dinning room. rory glanced at Emily.  
  
"Im sorry, grandma." She said grabbign a roll and rushing to catch up with her mother.  
  
* * *  
  
Rory nibbled on the roll as Lorelai drove in silence.  
  
"So...Luke..." Rory said.  
  
"Not now Rory." Lorelai said driving white knuckled.  
  
"Why not?" She asked, "Are you two really dateing? Cause if you are we could save money on scones and coffee."  
  
"Thats not funny, Rory.' lorelai said.  
  
"Well...are you two dating?" She asked.  
  
"I don tknow." Lorelai sighed, "We kissed and-"  
  
"You kissed Luke??" Rory smiled brightly. "That is so cute!"  
  
"Rory." Lorelai said firmly.  
  
"What's the big deal? So you guys kissed. You dont need to get all quiet on me." Rory said, "If oyu ask me, I think it's great. I like Luke a lot and I approve." Lorelai smiled weakly.  
  
"You approve?" She asked.  
  
"Yes I do. You gotta love a man who sells pasteries and coffee." Rory smiled.  
  
"I love you, Rory." Lorelai smiled.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
* * *  
  
Luke put the used up in the bin and started wahsing down the table. A knock came upon the locked door.  
  
"We're closed. Can't you read the sign." he said.  
  
"Luke, Its me." Lorelai said.  
  
"Oh!" He put the rag down and immediatly unlocked the door. He smiled when she walked in, "Hey...How was Emily's?"  
  
"We were there for ten minutes and we had a disagreement about you.' Lorelai said.  
  
"Me? Oh Lorelai...I thought we said We'd keep it hush hush for now." Luke said.  
  
"I know, but She was getting all Luke's Diner is no place for a Gilmore Woman. He dosent shave enough and then i blurted out that You and I were dating to shut her up." Lorelai babbled.  
  
"Are we?" Luke asked.  
  
"Are we what?"  
  
"Are we dateing?" Luke asked.  
  
"Oh!" Lorelai rubbed her neck, "I don't know....Are we?"  
  
"I don't know..." Luke said. Lorelai bit her lip.  
  
"If it helps any....I told Rory and she's really happy about...us...if there is an Us." Lorelai said.  
  
"Oh there is an Us." Luke smiled softly.  
  
"So...." Luke extended his hand.  
  
"Would you do me the honour of becoming my girlfriend?" He asked. Lorelai laughed softly.  
  
"I would love that honor." she said taking his hand and pulling him into a kiss. Rory peered through the window. She smiled softly. It was good to see her mother happy again. Maybe the whole Max incident would be forgotten and lives could be lived. 


	3. S-E-X

****

December 14, 2001

Lorelei ran down the stairs zipping her dress up.

"Are you sure you want to go, Rory?" She asked, "If this is making you uncomfortable you can stay and make us sit in different seats." Rory laughed softly.

"Mom, I'm perfectly fine with this. I love Luke and I'm happy you guys are hooking up and I am GLAD to get out of the house with you two all kissy wissy."

"Kissy wissy?" Lorelei frowned, "We're not second graders."

"You had me fooled." Rory smiled.

"Out."

"I'm going. I'm going." She smiled grabbing her purse. "Have fun, but not too much fun." Rory opened the door and Luke stood there ready to ring the doorbell.

"Rory, Hi." He said.

"Hi." Rory smiled, "My mom is inside."

"Really? I thought she'd be out gallivanting around town when she knows I'm coming over." Luke said. Rory rolled her eyes.

"She's in the kitchen."

"Thanks." Luke walked inside, "Ah…"

"I'll be careful and I have a cell phone. I'll call if I get into trouble." Rory winked.

"Right." Luke looked at her oddly and then shut the door. Rory giggled and walked downtown. "Lorelei?"

"Luke!" Lorelei emerged from the kitchen. "You're early."

"I always am."

"Right. I need to get used to that." She winked. Luke looked Lorelei over.

"You looked great." He smiled.

"Thanks. This is just something I pulled out of the back of the closet." She said spinning around in her tight black skirt and sequined white tank top.

"Really?" He asked.

"No. I bought it today." She giggled, "Come in. Want some coffee?"

"I serve coffee all day long. What do you think?" Luke said taking his jacket off.

"Two sugars and a touch of milk?" Lorelei asked.

"Right." Luke smiled nervously as he entered the kitchen.

Rory walked down the main street glancing into the market. Dean was still working. He waved to her with a huge smile. Rory smiled back and motioned toward Luke. Dean nodded. She smiled and walked into the dinner. Jess was behind the counter.

"Hey Jess." She smiled sitting up at the counter.

"Hey." He nodded.

"I see one word sentences run in the family." Rory giggled.

"And I see Lorelei kicked you out so she and Luke could be alone." Jess said. Rory frowned.

"She didn't kick me out. I offered to leave." She said.

"Because you know tonight is the night." Jess smiled.

"The night?" Rory asked confused.

"Yeah. _The_ night." Jess motioned.

"I don't under- Oh!" Rory blushed, "What would make you think that?"

"They've been seeing each other for a month. That usually indicates its about them they start…you know." Jess said.

"That's not true. Dean and I have been going out much much longer than that and we haven't…." Rory blushed.

"You and dean haven't had-"

"Had what?" Dean asked walking in and sitting down next to Rory.

"Dinner yet." Rory said, "Two hamburgers and two side orders of fries."

"I'll get you that, but I meant sex." He winked moving back into the kitchen. Rory turned three shades of red. Dean looked at her.

"You're discussing our sex life with Jess?" He asked.

"What sex life?" Rory asked. Dean narrowed his eyes; "I'm joking. No I didn't discuss anything with Jess. He brought it up himself."

"I thought we talked about this." Dean said.

"Talk about what?" Rory asked. Dean looked around.

"Sex." He whispered.

"Actually no we haven't but that subject is….a little….you know." She shrugged.

"Makes you uncomfortable." Dean said.

"No….well yeah…No. Talking about it in Luke's Diner makes me uncomfortable. I feel fine talking about it with you." Rory said.

"Good. Then after dinner we'll go to my house and talk about it." Dean said. Rory bit her lip and waited for the food to come back.

Luke sipped his coffee looking at Lorelei. She fidgeted with her hair.

"I don't want to have sex with you." She blurted out. Luke choked on his coffee.

"E-Excuse me?" He sputtered.

"I don't know why you were so quick to come over here, but I'm not offering you any sex."

"I came over here quickly because I love you and I wanted to see you." He said, "I'm not expecting sex from you."

"Well….good." Lorelei said, "I want to wait because I love you too and I want it to be special. Last time I had sex with someone I liked, I wound up pregnant so I don't want that to happen again."

"No worries there." Luke said, "Don't want any little snot nosed rugrats of mine." Lorelei frowned.

"You never want kids?" She asked.

"I…Eventually maybe but come on Lorelei, can you really see me with a baby?" Luke asked.

"Yes." Lorelei smiled.

"R-Really?" Luke stuttered.

"Yeah. I can picturing you holding a baby with his own little baseball hat and flannel shirt." She giggled.

"Very funny." He smiled.

"Don't you want a little person you can raise and love?" Lorelei asked dreamily, "Another little Rory."

"I don't need a little Rory." Luke said.

"Why not?" Lorelei asked.

"Because I already have a Rory whom I love very much." Luke said. Lorelei's heart skipped a beat.

"You mean it?"

"Of course. Just don't tell her. I need to keep a certain image." Luke smiled. Lorelei smiled as she walked to Luke and sat on His lap. She kissed his nose softly.

"My lips are sealed." She whispered.

"Or really?" Luke smiled pulling her into a kiss. He still couldn't believe he was with Lorelei Gilmore.

Rory sat on Dean's couch playing with the hem of her shirt nervously. Dean watched her carefully.

"Sex." He whispered causing Rory to jump.

"Wh-What?" She stuttered.

"We're suppose to be talking about sex." Dean smiled.

"Oh right." She fiddled with her hair; "Well…We've been going out for a year. A lot of people have already had sex at this point and um…"

"I don't want to have sex with you, Rory." Dean said. Rory looked up at him hurt.

"What? Why?"

"You're too good for sex." He said. Rory frowned causing Dean to chuckle, "I want to make love to you Rory, not have sex. I want us to be each other's firsts, but when you're ready."

"I'm n-not ready." Rory said.

"Okay." Dean smiled brushing her hair off of her forehead.

"Not that I don't want to. It's just, My mom. I don't want to end up like her." Rory said, "Not that she isn't cool or anything."

"I understand." He smiled wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Even if that did happen, I would still be here for you. I wouldn't leave."

"You mean it?" Rory asked with a slight smile.

"I mean it. I love you Rory Gilmore." Dean smiled kissing her softly.

"I love you too." She smiled, "I should get back home."

"Want me to walk you?" Dean asked.

"No. I'm a big girl. I can do it."

Lorelei crawled into the bed next to her daughter.

"How did it go with dean?" She asked. Rory turned around.

"Men are weird." She said. Lorelei chuckled.

"You're telling me." She smiled, "I'm dating Luke. He's uber weird."

"But uber nice."

"And uber hot." Lorelei giggled. Rory rolled her eyes.

"Can I ask you a question?" Rory asked.

"You just did." Lorelei smiled.

"Mom." Rory frowned seriously.

"Yes. Go ahead. I'm all ears." Lorelei said.

"Well…. Did you and dad…. Ever talk about _it_?" She asked in a whisper

"It?" Lorelei looked at Rory.

"Yeah. You know….s-e-x." She spelled out.

"Rory, I think you know the answer to that one." Lorelei chuckled, "I don't think- Why?"

"I was just wondering." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Is Dean pressuring you in anyway because if he is I will tear him a new butt hole." Lorelei said seriously. Rory giggled.

"No. He's the complete opposite. He's a gentleman. We just…. Had a talk about it." Rory said.

"Oh…. How did it go?" Lorelei asked.

"Well, besides the uncomfortableness and stomach pains, it went well I suppose." Rory said, "He knows what I want and I know what he wants."

"Well, good." Lorelei smiled, "Talking is good."

"So, What did you and Luke do tonight?" Rory asked.

"We just talked." Lorelei said.

"About?" Rory smiled.

"Sex." Lorelei chuckled smacking her daughter's hip. "Get to bed, my little nosey one."

"You're the one who came in to bother me." Rory smiled.

"Oh right. Well, I'll get out." She kissed her daughter's head. "I love you, Rory."

"I love you too, Mom."


	4. Serious

****

December 28, 2001

Sookie stared at Lorelei.

"What did you just say?" Sookie gasped. Lorelei bit her lip.

"I….I um I think Luke is the one." She said. Sookie shook her head.

"Lorelei, you need to take this slow sweetheart. You were just engaged to Ma-"

"Don't say the M-word, Sookie." Lorelei closed her eyes.

"I just don't want see you get hurt again." Sookie said.

"Luke wont hurt me." Lorelei said, "He's Luke. He doesn't have a bad bone in his body."

"I know, but…After Rachel, Luke was just-"

"Sookie, stop bringing up our ex's. God!" Lorelei went back to snapping peas. Sookie sighed.

"I love you, Lorelei, and it broke my heart to see you hurt after the whole Max thing and I love…okay I don't love Luke, but I like him and I don't want to see him hurt either." Sookie said, "You two have only been going out for a month so please just take things slow."

"I feel things I've never felt before." Lorelei said, "Not even with Max. I can't explain it. He gives me a whole new prospective on life. I …I want him to be my life….In my life you know. He makes my stomach feel like there's butterflies in there. He makes my heart raced. He knows how insane Emily and Richard are. He loves Rory. Sookie, someone else loves my child as much as me." Sookie stared at her best friend.

"Man, I've never seen you like this, Lorelei." She said.

"I've never been like this before." Lorelei smiled.

"Just promise me you'll take this slow." Sookie said.

"Sookie, you know how bad I am with promises." Lorelei chuckled.

"Swear on your stack of The Go-Go's CDs that you will at least try to take this slow." Sookie said.

"Oooooh! You just had to bring the Go-Go's into this." Lorelei groaned.

"Swear on Sheila E's drum sticks." Sookie said.

"Sookie…."

"Swear on…..our friend ship that you'll try." Sookie said. Lorelei sighed looking at her friend.

"I wont jump off a bridge before consulting you first."

"Thank you." 

* * *

Rory pulled out her history book from her locker. Today had already been a long day and it was only eleven. An arm went around her shoulder.

"Hey Rory." Tristan smiled. Rory groaned pushing his arm off of her.

"Go away, Tristan." She said shutting her locker.

"No Hello Tristan. No it's so great to see you?" Tristan grinned broadly.

"Doesn't seem like it." Rory said walking past Paris. Tristan caught up with Rory snaking an arm around her waist. "Get away!" Rory snapped.

"I know you don't want that." Tristan winked.

"God! You've gotten really stalkery lately." Rory said.

"Yeah, Well, it suits me." Tristan chuckled, "I was wondering if you want to go grab a burger or something tonight." Rory stared at him.

"I have a boyfriend." She stated.

"Right…Bean." Tristan smiled.

"Dean." Rory said walking away, but Tristan grabbed her wrist, "Christ, Tristan!!"

"Feisty." Tristan smiled

"Is there a problem here?" Max stood in front of the teenagers.

"No." Tristan said. Max looked at Rory.

"Rory?" She pierced her lips looking at Tristan.

"No. It's okay." She said flicking her hair off of her shoulder.

"Good." Max said, "Go to class before you're late." Tristan rolled his eyes and walked off, passing Paris, who was glaring at Rory. Max looked at Rory. "Hi Rory."

"Hi." She said biting her lip.

"How's your-"

"I need to get to class." Rory smiled weakly and walked off. Max sighed.

"Rory." Paris caught up with her, "Tristan asked you out. Are you nuts for turning him down?"

"I guess in the eyes of you I'm always nuts." Rory said, "I have a boyfriend, Paris. If you want Tristan that bad still ask him out yourself." Rory fumed and walked off.

"I…I don't like him!" Paris yelled down the hallway.

* * *

Luke walked into the inn looking for Lorelei. It was busy. She stood at the desk checking in a young couple. Luke smiled walking to the desk.

"I'd like a room for two preferably with one hot brunette in there." Luke winked.

"I'll see if John Cusack is available." Lorelei smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"Just thought I'd come and see how you were." Luke said.

"Oh that's sweet, but I'm busy." She said hearing Michel groaned loudly from the other room, "I'll be right back. Michel is going insane today." She gave him a quick peck on his cheek and ran off to Michel. Luke sighed deeply as Sookie poked her head out.

"Psst! Luke!" She whispered from the door. Luke cocked an eyebrow, "Come in here. I need to talk with you."

"All right." Luke walked into the kitchen, "So…..What's up?"

"How serious are you with Lorelei?" Sookie asked.

"I'm surprised Lorelei hasn't spilled everything." Luke smiled, "She's usually a blabber mouth."

"She's told me how serious she is with this relationship. I just want to know where you stand." Sookie said, "She's my best friend and I don't want to see her get hurt again."

"I'm not Max, Sookie." He said.

"I know that." She said, "It's just…..How serious, Luke?" He thought for a moment. 

"Marriage and kids serious." Luke said.

"Oh." Sookie nodded as she beat her batter, "Okay."

"Why? How serious is she?" Luke asked.

"Ah…You'll need to ask her." Sookie smiled weakly as Lorelei walked in.

"There you are." Lorelei smiled, "I'm on break. Want to go for walk?"

"Sure." Luke rubbed his neck looking at Sookie, "Let's go"

Luke and Lorelei strolled down the main street holding hands.

"So, what we you and Sookie talking about?' Se asked

"Us." Luke said.

"What about us?" She grinned.

"About how serious the two of us are." Luke said, "Sookie is very protective over you."

"Yeah it's great." She smiled slightly, "What did you tell her?"

"About how serious we are?" Lorelei nodded, "I told her I wanted to marry you and have a family with you." She blushed deeply.

"Really?" Luke nodded.

"Very much so." Lorelei grinned squeezing his hand.

"Good." She said pulling him into the diner.

Would you like to be updated on all my fanfiction?

Would you like to know when my fic is updated and how it's coming along?

Well come join my list by e-mailing **TAK_Update@yahoogroups.com** or my sending me an e-mail at **ozspice04@yahoo.com** Thank you for your continue support. I look forward to your future comments. I love reading the reviews and e-mails. It lets me know people actually read my fiction, whether they like it or not.


	5. Snow Fall

****

Note: Sorry to all Trories. This is pure D/R. Skip if you want. Again sorry! Tristen will make an appearance in a future chapter, I promise. This chapter also isn't really good. I just needed to establish Dean and Rory's relationship a little more in my series.

January 10th, 2002

A soft snow fell over Stars Hallow. The trees were coated with the romantic flakes. Dean grinned as Rory walked up to the gazebo. 

"This is so beautiful." Rory grinned as she sat down. Dean chuckled wrapping an arm around her.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you though." Dean said. Rory nudged him.

"You score a ten on the cheese-o-meter." She laughed. Den nudged her back.

"Gee, thanks." He smiled softly and turned to her, "I got a present for you."

"Ooh!" Rory clapped her hands "What??"

"It's not here." He said, "But I can give you the big part of it."

"Okay!" Rory smiled. She could never hide her excitement when it came to receiving presents. Dean pulled out a small box with red bow on it. He handed it to her. She grinned as she pulled the bow on it. A pair of keys sat in the box, "These are car keys, Dean."

"I know." He grinned.

"But my car-" She gasped, "No you didn't…."

"I spent all my free time and money restoring it for you." Dean boasted. Rory was pale.

"Are you serious?" Rory managed to get out.

"Yes." He laughed.

"Why? Is it an anniversary I'm missing?" Rory asked looking at him with wide eyes.

"I did it because I love you." Dean said.

"Oh gosh." She said staring at the keys, "Wh-Where is it?" Dean pointed across the street to a light blue convertible. "No way."

"Yes way." Rory jumped up.

"That totally is not the same car." She walked down the steps not taking them off of the car.

"Yes it is.' He laughed. Rory ran up to it. She could see her reflection the shiny refection. She ran her hand over the car. Her heart pounded. This was her baby...

"Oh god!" Rory threw her arms around Dean's neck. "Thank you! Thank you! God! I can't believe you did this!" Dean hugged her back softly.

"There's one condition." Dean said. Rory narrowed her eyes.

"I knew this was too good to be true." She said, " What is thew condition?"

"Look in the back seat." Dean grinned. Rory peered into the back.

"There's a picnic basket." She said, "Its winter in New England and you want to picnic?"

"We can put the top up and the heat up and drive out to the edge of town." Dean suggested. "Sounds very romantic."

"I think a lot of murders and rapist use this lure also." She said with a lopsided grin. Dean narrowed his eyes, "What? That notion might tantalize me and I might be jumping for joy to go with a murder to the edge of town. Oh no. Mom will be so upset when they find my body chopped up into a million pieces. She may even male some pieces into earrings."

"I swear, Rory, your imagination is way too over active." Dean shook his head. Rory grinned.

"But you love me because of that, right."

"Despite that maybe." He winked. Rory smacked his chest playfully as she got into the car.

* * *

Rory laid out the blue blanket Dean had stowed away in the trunk of her baby. She grinned as she sat down on the blanket. She shivered.

"We're nuts." She said. Dean sat next to taking a thermos out.

"Hot chocolate." He grinned pouring her some.

"God, Thanks." Rory smiled taking the cup. "I can't believe you thought of all this."

"I have a brain after all." Dean winked.

"A very cute brain." Rory giggled as a few snowflakes started to fall, "I told you it was cold." Dean chuckled handing her a sandwich.

"We'll huddle for body warmth." He smiled.

"Snuggles are always good." She said crawling into his arms. Rory laid there watching the snowflakes cover the ground. Dean kissed Rory's ear sending shivers down her spine. 

"I love you." He whispered in her ear. Rory looked up and smiled at him.

"I love you too." She said leaning over and kissing his lip. Every time she kissed him it was like electricity coursing through her body. The coldness seemed o fade as Rory started to heat up. She ran her hand through his hair as their tongues danced together. A tiny moaned escaped from Rory's throat causing her to pull away. "We should stop." Dean sighed softly.

"Why do you always do that?" He asked.

"Do what?" She asked tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Pull away." Dean said, "I want to be with you, Rory, but you always pulled away. It's not like I'm asking you to sleep with me."

"I know." She smiled, "Let's go. It's getting a little cold out."

"We just got here." He said.

"Please, Dean, it's cold and I want to go home, drink hot chocolate, and watch a movie with you snuggling." She said. Dean grinned.

"Really?" He asked. Rory nodded jumping up and sweeping the snow off of her.

"Really." She said taking his hand, "Plus I want to drive our baby." Dean chuckled getting up.

"It all sounds wonderful." He said taking her hand and going to the car.

Would you like to be updated on all my fanfiction?

Would you like to know when my fic is updated and how it's coming along?

Well come join my list by e-mailing **TAK_Update@yahoogroups.com** or my sending me an e-mail at **ozspice04@yahoo.com** Thank you for your continue support. I look forward to your future comments. I love reading the reviews and e-mails. It lets me know people actually read my fiction, whether they like it or not.


	6. Dinner

January 24h, 2002  
  
Lorelai bounced into Luke's diner and sat on a stool with a big grin on her face. Luke looked up and frowned.  
  
"Why am I suddenly scared?" he asked.  
  
"Because you love me." She winked.  
  
"You got me there." He said. "What's up, Lorelai?"  
  
"I have some very scary and disturbing news." She said. Luke cocked his eyebrow. "Emily wants you to come to dinner tonight."  
  
"Emily. As in, Emily Gilmore the she bitch?" Lorelai thought about it for a moment and nodded.  
  
"Yup. That's her." Luke groaned loudly, "Look you know how much I don't want to do this, but look at it this way. If we give her what she wants tonight, then she will have to get off our backs for awhile and she owes us something."  
  
"I don't want to go." Luke said cleaning a coffee cup. Lorelai rolled her eyes.  
  
"As if I want to go." She said taking his hand, "Luke….please…pleeeeeeease." Luke sighed deeply adjusting his hat.  
  
"She's going to give us the third degree isn't she?"  
  
"First or second degree maybe." She smiled weakly. Luke looked at Lorelei.  
  
"You owe me big time." He said.  
  
"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She cried, "Okay, not flannel, no baseball cap and no Jesse."  
  
"No Jesse?"  
  
"She's going to be confused enough. I don't want to make her brain explode…except that would look really cool." Luke nodded slowly.  
  
"For you and Rory, I'll go to the she bitch house." He said. Lorelai grinned and kissed him as she leaned over the bar.  
  
"Thanks dear."  
  
* * *  
  
"Richard, you're not wearing that tie are you?" Emily frowned deeply. Richard looked down at his tie.  
  
"What's wrong with this tie?"  
  
"Its ugly." Emily said.  
  
"You gave this tie to me." Richard said looking at her.  
  
"Oh...okay then." He sighed as the doorbell rang. "Oh they're here!" Emily exclaimed running to the door. She took in a deep breath and opened the door, "Lorelai! So nice to see you." Lorelai and Rory exchanged looks.  
  
"Look for the pod, Rory." She said.  
  
"I will." She chuckled.  
  
"Oh nonsense." Emily said waving them in. Luke walked in slowly. "Are you the flannel man?"  
  
"Ah…Yes, Ma'am." Luke said politely, "But no flannel tonight."  
  
"Good. Flannel is for dog beds and ice fisher men." Emily smiled, "Richard!!! They're here."  
  
"Dinner ready, Grandma?" Rory smiled. Emily looked at her.  
  
"Yes it is." Emily said, "Come on" Luke looked at Lorelai.  
  
"Just be polite and she might forget you're here." She winked. Luke chuckled as he followed behind Lorelai. Dinner in the Gilmore home. This was going to be very interesting.  
  
* * *  
  
"So, Luke, " Emily said, "What are your plans for the future?" Luke looked up from his bowl of pasta.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Your plans for the future. It's not a hard question. What are you going to do with your life?"  
  
"Mother…" Lorelai groaned.  
  
"No, Lorelai, I want to know." Emily said. Luke wiped his mouth with the cloth napkin and looked at Emily.  
  
"I'm doing exactly what I want to be doing, Ma'am." He said, "I run a successful dinner, I'm with the most amazing woman. I have everything I want."  
  
"Very well." Emily rolled her eyes, "Do you plan on marrying my daughter?"  
  
"Emily." Richard frowned slowly. Rory giggled softly glancing at her mothers white face.  
  
"Someday…I hope to marry Lorelai, but I don't think either of us are ready for that considering our history with marriages." Luke said.  
  
"You have a history?" Emily frowned deeply. Lorelai cleared her throat.  
  
"So how about the patriots? Really good year, eh? Can't believe they made it this far." Lorelai groaned. Emily put up her hand to silence her daughter.  
  
"Mrs Gilmore, my personal past has nothing to do with you and you have no business asking about it. You have no right to know it." Luke siad. "If youre worried about my intentions towards your daughter, you dont have to worry. I'm an honorable man and I treat women right. i treat Lorelai and Rory the way they should be. If you have a problem with that, then fine, but know I will not leave them. Theyre my world." They all stared at him. Emily frowned deeply.  
  
"Well, I'll be!" She threw down her napkin and got up, "Teach this man some manners, Lorelai." Emily snapped and walked off. Lorelai sighed deeply.  
  
"I'm sorry." Luke said.  
  
"nonsense." Richard said, "Welcome to the family. it'll take some time for EMily to come around. Why do you pack up the rest of your meal and leave to give her some cool off time." Lorelai sighed getting up.  
  
"We don't need to doggy bag it." She said, "Rory, Luka...Come on."  
  
"Bye Grandpa." Rory said grabbing a roll. Richard winked at her as they left. Luke sighed deeply as he approched the car.  
  
"Look, Lor, I'm sorry." He said. She grinned throwing her arms around hima nd hugging him tightly.  
  
"I love you, Luke." She grinned. Rory giggled and got in the car. Luke looked at Lorelai.  
  
"Youre not mad?"  
  
"Mad for telling Emily off? She deserved it and youre completely right." She kissed Luke softly. "You were completely right." Luke chuckled softly, "Let's go home and find somehting to eat."  
  
"I might be able to gather somethimg up." He winked as they got in the car. Lorelai sighed with happiness. Anyone who could tel Emily off and not back down was good in her book.  
  
  
  
Would you like to be updated on all my fanfiction?  
  
Would you like to know when my fic is updated and how it's coming along?  
  
Well come join my list by e-mailing TAK_Update@yahoogroups.com or my sending me an e-mail at irelanhaze@yahoo.com Thank you for your continue support. I look forward to your future comments. I love reading the reviews and e-mails. It lets me know people actually read my fiction, whether they like it or not. 


	7. Valentine's Day

**__**

All right. I know all of you like Trory or Rory and Dean together, but this is a Lorelai and Luke series. Sorry, I'm trying to limit the Rory/relationship storylines because I prefer L/L shorelines. Sorry again. I know there are L/L shippers and this is a story for them.

February 14th, 2002

Their first Valentine's Day as a couple. This was a huge deal. Lorelai had wanted this to be special, but noting seemed to be going right. She had asked Sookie to cook a wonderful dinner for them, but she said she was too busy that she couldn't. She had wanted to reserve a room at the Inn, but Michel said they were booked solid. She had wanted to where her sparkly red dress, but she couldn't seem to find it. Lorelai sat on her bed in her underwear and hair curlers when Rory walked in.

"You're not going to wear that are you?" She asked.

"I thought my birthday suit would like nice." Lorelai mumbled.

"Yeah, Maybe for later, but not at first. Unless you don't want to drop subtle hints." Rory chuckled, "I have a surprise for you."

"Is it a gun to the head?" Lorelai asked.

"No. It's much better. You can wear it when you find a loaded gun though." Rory smiled holding up the red dress. Lorelai jumped up.

"Where did you find that??" She snatched it from her daughter's grip.

"It was in the downstairs closet with some hockey equipment." Rory said, "Why do we have hockey equipment?"

"Winter of 1997." Lorelai said. 

"Ooh right. That!" Rory smiled, "And you can wear the necklace and earrings I wore to my coming out."

"Oh Rory." Lorelai grinned, "You're my favourite daughter."

"I'm your only daughter."

"Then that's good for you." She winked pulling the dress on. Rory grinned as she watched her mother do her hair.

"You're going to have so much fun." Rory giggled and ran downstairs to answer the door. Lorelai chuckled as she hairsprayed her hair. "Hurry up, Mom!!!"

"I'm coming." Lorelai muttered putting Rory's earrings on. She spritzed perfume in the air and waved it on her. Lorelai glanced at herself in the mirror and then raced downstairs. A giant grin came across her face as she looked at Luke. He was dressed in a suit with his hair slicked back.

"Wow." Luke whispered, "Lore, you look….wow." Lorelai smiled.

"You don't look half bad yourself." She smiled reaching out a taking his hand. Rory grinned broadly.

"Now, you two go and have fun." Rory smiled, "I won't wait up."

"Ah huh." They mumbled leaving.

* * *

Luke helped the blindfolded Lorelai from the car.

"Taking me to the woods and murdering me?" She asked. Luke chuckled helping up the stairs.

"Yup." Luke opened the door and helped her in, "Sit right here." Lorelai obeyed. Luke removed the blindfold. Lorelai sat at a candle lit dinner in the middle of Stars Hallow Inn.

"What's going on?" She smiled.

"Well, I rented Sookie for the night and got us a room here." Luke smiled. Lorelai's eyes widened.

"Oh my god Luke. Michel said it was booked and Sookie said she was busy." She felt like she was going to cry.

"I know. All my doing." Luke smiled sitting down in the chair opposite her.

"This is all....amazing." Lorelai whispered, "Nobody has ever really done this for me before."

"Well, this is the first of many romantic nights ahead of us." Luke said. Lorelai smiled softly looking down at the covered plate.

"What's for dinner?" She asked. Luke cleared his throat.  
"Why don't you have a look?" He smiled softly. Lorelai smiled a lifted the cover off. Her face dropped. In the middle of her plate, sat a tiny box with a diamond ring sitting in it. She looked at Luke.

"Wh-Wh-Wh-What...." She couldn't even form words. Luke stood up and walked to her side and knelt down.

"I've thought long and hard about this, Lorelai. My life isn't complete because I don't have you and Rory there every moment." He said. "I want to wake up next to you every morning. I want you to have my name. Will you marry me, Lorelai?"

"Oh my god." Lorelai whispered. She sat there staring at the ring. She was engaged before, but didn't go through with it. She wanted to marry Luke. "Luke, there's...I'm a package. I can't just marry anyone without discussing it with my daughter."

"I asked Rory for your hand in marriage last week." Luke smiled. Lorelai stared at him.

"What?" She whispered. Luke chuckled taking the ring off of the plate.

"Last week, I told Rory that I wanted to marry you, but I wanted to see if it was okay with her. She said she wanted us to get married more than anything." Luke said sliding the ring onto Lorelai's finger, "She wants you to be happy."

"Oh god." She whispered.

"Will you marry me, Lorelai?" Luke whispered hoarsely. Her heart pounded in her chest. Her head felt like it was dancing. She nodded.

"Yes." She said breathlessly, "I'll marry you, Luke." Lorelai threw her arms around his neck and started to cry softly. "God, Luke." Sookie burst in with a huge grin on her face.

"TO the newly engaged couple, roasted duck." She said putting plates on the table. She could barely keep her excitement at bay, but this wasn't the time for jumping up and down screaming. Lorelai grinned wiping her eyes.

"Thank you." She whispered. Lorelai took in a deep breath. She just got engaged...again. She smiled at Luke. "This is the best Valentines Day ever."

* * *

http://www.iespana.es/Javajunkies/Images/appearances/04.html

Would you like to be updated on all my fanfiction?

Would you like to know when my fic is updated and how it's coming along?

Well come join my list by e-mailing TAK_Update@yahoogroups.com or my sending me an e-mail at irelanhaze@yahoo.com Thank you for your continue support. I look forward to your future comments. I love reading the reviews and e-mails. It lets me know people actually read my fiction, whether they like it or not.


	8. 1

****

Note: Fanfiction.net lost this chapter so I am mixing it with the next chapter. I tried really hard to make this chapter good the second time around. It'll do. I hate rewriting things lol. Sorry again for the delay

March 1st, 2002

Lorelai walked down the streets of stars hallow. Everyone was smiling at her. She waved and walked into the diner. Everyone continued to smile and stare at her.

"SO, what's going on?" Lorelai asked giving Luke a quick kiss.

"You haven't seen this morning's paper?" he asked grabbing a wet mug and drying it. 

"No…." Lorelai said, "Why?" Luke chuckled and handed her the newspaper. 

"Page three." He chuckled again. Lorelai flipped to the third page. Her face fell. In the middle of the page was a picture of her and Luke and below it in bold letters; Rory Gilmore would like to announce the engagement of her mother, Lorelai Gilmore, and long time Stars Hallow resident, Luke Danes.

"Oh my god. She didn't." Lorelai laughed.

"She did and everyone knows." Luke said.

"By everyone, you mean…everyone?" Lorelai asked.

"All of Stars Hallows." Luke smiled. Lorelai groaned hit her head off of the counter top.

"This cant get any worse." She moaned.

"Lorelai Gilmore." Emily walked into the diner. Lorelai laughed.

"I spoke too soon." Lorelai looked up and saw the look on her mother's face. "What do we owe this pleasure to?" Emily held up the newspaper, "Oh. You saw that?"

"I saw it." She said, "Why, Lorelai?"

"Because he got down on one knee and proposed." Lorelai said. Emily shot Luke a look. 

"Do you remember Max?" Emily asked.

"Oh my god. Do not bring him into this, mother." She said, "This isn't about him."

"This has everything to do with Max." Emily said, "I am not going to spend all this money for another wedding and have you skip out on this one too."

"We're not asking you for you to walk me down the isle, for your money, or even for your blessing." Lorelai said. Emil stared at her daughter.

"Fine." She said walking to the door. Emily stopped and turned to Lorelai. "Don't exclude your father."

"What?' Lorelai cocked her eyebrow.

"He wants to walk you down the aisle." Emily said, "He was so heartbroken when you and Max didn't get married. All your father wants is to walk you down the aisle, Lorelai. That's all. I don't care if you don't invite me, but don't exclude your father from anything. He loves you." Lorelai stared at her mother. 

"I want him to be there." She said softly.

"He was happy to see that you're engaged." Emily said, "Don't break his heart again." Emily said as she left. Lorelai looked at Luke.

"She came here just to do that. She's here for five minutes and I feel guilty." She said. Luke chuckled.

"That's what she's supposed to do.' He said, "She's you're mother. It's her job."

"I suppose." Lorelai shrugged.

March 15th, 2002

Sookie quickly stirred the batter in the large metal bowl. Lorelai grinned as she watched her. Sookie looked up.

"That grin is shinning off this bowl." Sookie said, "You either hit the lottery or you had great sex last night and considering you're not wearing a tiara or diamond necklaces, I'm guess it's the last one." Lorelai nodded.

"Oh yes. It's the last one." She grinned popping a blueberry into her mouth, "If I thought Luke was ever this good, I would have jumped him ages ago." Sookie chuckled to herself.

"Lord, don't get too graphic." Sookie said tossing the blueberries into the batter. "Oh wait. Please get graphic. I need to live vicariously though you."

"Well, Luke is as big as a-"

"Don't continue that sentence if you were going to compare him to a piece of food." Sookie wagged her finger at her. Lorelai sighed.

"Okay." She said with a sigh, "I sweat, Sookie. I have never been this happy before. Well, when I held Rory for the first time, I was this happy, but Luke…This is so the right move. I don't know what you were thinking with Max."

"The moment of insanity we call Max." Sookie chuckled, "You two are going to get married and have a lot of babies." Lorelai laughed.

"No babies for a couple of years." She said.

"Once Rory is out of the house eh?" Sookie laughed, "It sounds to me, if the sex is this good, you will be knocked up many times."

"Maybe." Lorelai smiled, "That wont be a bad thing, I guess."

"Nope." Sookie said, "I wouldn't mind having a baby sometime."

"Awww. A baby Sookie." Lorelai grinned, "That would be too cute. I can totally see you as a very neurotic mother."

"Neurotic." She smiled. "Jackson needs to propose first."

"Have you been dropping hints?" Lorelai asked.

"I have been dropping anvils." She shrugged, "Maybe he's just not ready."

"Have you asked?" Lorelai asked, "You need to ask."

"Did you ask Lorelai?" Sookie asked.

"No. Not really. We just wound up talking about babies and marriage one night." Lorelai said, "I guess, we just agreed that we wanted it."

"That's romantic…sort of." She chuckled as Jackson walked in. "Hey there. Where your ears burning?"

"No." Jackson said tugging on his ear, "Should they be?" Lorelai and Sookie looked at each other and giggled.

"You two enjoy each other now." Lorelai winked, "I need to go work." She walked out of the kitchen and behind the front desk. She couldn't help but to smile at the thought of Sookie and Jackson having a baby. They were the cutest couple she knew and they would make great parents.

"Hey sexy." Luke smiled as he walked into the Inn. Lorelai grinned.

"What on earth are you doing here?" She asked.

"You forgot something at the diner." He said walking up to the front desk. Lorelai cocked her eyebrow.

"What did I forget?" She asked. Luke leaned over and kissed Lorelai softly. She grinned.

"Oh. Silly me forgetting that." She giggled.

"I know. That's what I was thinking." He said, "What are you up to?"

"Oh you know the usual. Manicure, pedicure, saving orphans in burning buildings." She said. Luke chuckled as he nodded.

"The usual in the life of Lorelai Gilmore." He said, "well, I'll let you be. When you get home there will be a wonderful dinner waiting for you."

"Please tell me Rory isn't cooking. She's sweet and everything but lord!"

"I'm cooking." He chuckled, "I'll see out later sweetheart."

"Bye." Lorelai waved as Luke left. She tip toed over to the kitchen door and peered in. Sookie and Jackson were kissing. Lorelai smiled softly. They were all happy.

* * *

Would you like to be updated on all my fanfiction? 

Would you like to know when my fic is updated and how it's coming along?

Well come join my list by e-mailing TAK_Update@yahoogroups.com or my sending me an e-mail at irelanhaze@yahoo.com Thank you for your continue support. I look forward to your future comments. I love reading the reviews and e-mails. It lets me know people actually read my fiction, whether they like it or not.


	9. Dinner

****

June 1st, 2002

Lorelai flipped through a bridal magazine.

"I think for a bride's maid dress I will pick an orange taffeta dress." She said. Rory looked up form her book.

"I won't be doing any of that." She said, "Nothing orange is going on me."

"Okay, maybe blue." Lorelai said.

"Baby blue." Rory said.

"We'll see." Lorelai chuckled as she got up to get more coffee, "We don't even have a date set yet."

"Maybe you should pick a date." Rory said, "If I have a say in it I say early October. Right when the leaves turn red and orange. It'll look wonderful."

"Hmm, you may be right." Lorelai said, "I do like autumn. I will run it past Luke."

"Great." Rory said. "As for me, I need to go study. Finals are in like seven days." She said.

"And then your senior year. Year of the college essay, and Harvard acceptance letters." Lorelai grinned.

"You're going to jinx me mother." Rory groaned walking into her bedroom. 

"Jinx sminx." Lorelai chuckled getting up and walking into her daughter's bedroom. "Come on. Why don't we go into town and get an ice-cream sundae."

"Mom, I need to study." She said.

"No you don't you're smart."

"And how do you think I got that way?" Rory frowned, "It certainly wasn't genes. I studied." Lorelai frowned as she looked at her daughter.

"Fine." She mumbled leaving Rory's room. Rory sighed deeply and slammed her book.

"Mom, I didn't mean it that way." She said getting up, "I just really need to study."

"I know, go ahead." Lorelai said, "I think I'm going to go to the diner." She grabbed her purse. Rory bit her lip as she leaned on the doorframe.

"Are you mad at me?" Rory asked. Lorelai shook her head.

"No. I just want some ice cream. You stay here and study." Lorelai said walking to the door, "I'll be back later." With that she was gone. Rory sighed deeply and went into the freezer There was tons of ice cream in there. Rory sighed deeply.

* * *

Lorelai pushed her dark curls off of her shoulders as she walked into the diner. She sat down at the counter and glared at her fiancée. Luke smiled when he saw her.

"Hi there." He smiled kissing her softly.

"Hey." She sighed.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Rory hates me." Lorelai said, "Well, she said I was stupid."

"You're not stupid." Luke said.

"I know, but she said I was." Lorelai shrugged, "All I wanted was for her to come get some ice-cream."

"Well, doesn't she have her finales to study for?" He asked. Lorelai shrugged.

"So…No, I know they're important, but she's been studying forever." She said.

"She's trying to get into Harvard and win Scholarships." Luke pointed out. "Just give her some time and this summer maybe we can do a family thing."

"Family thing." Lorelai giggled, "I'm still getting used t the fact that we're a family. Families, who haven't set any wedding dates, but fancy this. You're future step-daughter and I have been talking about it."

"Yeah. I've been thinking about that too." Luke said. "I was thinking around October 12th, 2003." Lorelai grinned brightly.

"I was thinking the same exact thing." She giggled.

"Are you serious?" Luke smiled. She nodded.

"Leaves are perfect." She smiled, "I want to then."

"All right." Luke grinned kissing her. "We can use the hoopla if you want." Lorelai smiled gently and nodded.

"I would love to if you feel comfortable with using it." She said, "You did make it for Max and I."

"No I didn't." Luke said, "I made it for you only. Not him." Lorelai smiled softly.

"We'll use it again." She said. Luke stood there for a moment.

"Can you and Rory get dressed up and be here at seven?" Luke asked. Lorelai arched her eyebrow.

"Yeah. Why?"

"I want to give Rory something." He said, "Just be here."

"Okay. We'll be here."

* * *

Rory smoothed out her green dress and looked at her mother.

"Why are we dressed like this?" she asked.

"Because Luke asked us to." Lorelai said walking towards the diner. She smiled seeing there were candles in the window. "Ooh what do we have here?"

"Candles." Rory smiled walking in.

"Hey girls." Luke grinned, looking nice.

"Hey." Rory smiled skipping to a table. "So, what are we doing here?"

"I thought should treat my two favourite ladies to some dinner." Luke said, placing a silver platter on the table in front of the girls.

"Oooh fancy." Rory winked playfully. Lorelai took the cover off and burst out laughing. They're was Hamburgers and fries there.

"You know us too well." Lorelai laughed. Rory nibbled on a fry 

"Yeah, this is really good." Rory giggled. Luke handed Rory a box. "What's this?"

"Well, I wanted to give something to you. Since you know, you're going to be my step-daughter soon." Luke said, "I thought…You know, I should give you something."

"The box is lovely." Rory smiled running her hand over the detailed work on the wooden box.

"I made it in my spare time." Luke said.

"This guy does everything in his spare time. Make hoopla's, fly planes, save orphans from burning buildings." Lorelai chuckled. Rory opened up the box.

"Oh Luke." Rory smiled. She pulled out a silver locket. "It's beautiful."

"You can put pictures in it or something" Luke said, "There's a small engraving." Rory turned it over.

"Dreams do come true, Luke." She looked up at her soon to be stepfather, "Thank you so much, Luke." Rory slipped it over her neck.

"You like it?" He asked.  
"I love it." Rory said, "It's the best gift I've ever gotten."

"Hello. I gave you the gift of life." Lorelai said. Rory chuckled.

"Okay, it's the second best gift." Rory winked, "Thank you so much."

"Anything for you, Rory." Luke said softly, "Anything."


End file.
